Rescue Me
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: Ben and his team track down a creature to a park after it stole meat from a meat market. Ben soon realizes that it's Nina the Halfbreed and learns that she's caring for 3 wildpups after their mother was captured. It's up to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to rescue the wildmutt mother and reunite her with her cubs. (Contains mild violence including a moment with Kevin & Gwen).
1. Introduction

Hello everyone. It has been quite sometime since I've made a new fanfic. I've been watching Ben 10 lately so I decided to write a fanfic on one. This one is something I thought of not too long ago. Anyways, here are the characters that will be in this fanfic:

**Ben:** Our main character and leader of his team. He will take on any mission and help anyone that needs help esp. if they are aliens. Ben can change into many different kinds of aliens and discovers new ones now and then.

**Kevin:** The wise guy in the team. His only reason for hanging with Ben is to be with Gwen. He loves her, but won't admit it. Being half Osmosian, he can absorb almost anything that helps him in battle.

**Gwen:** Somebody you don't want to mess with. She's not only an Anodite, but also a dangerous kick butter. Usually, Gwen will show her sweet side and is protective of Kevin.

**Nina the Halfbreed:** Making a special appearance in this Ben 10 fanfic. Nina is half human half cryptid. She is an OC from The Secret Saturdays. Nina's duty in this fanfic is to watch over young wildpups until their mother is rescued. She asks for Ben's help.

**Colbie:** A made up villain in this fanfic. He and his goons had kidnapped the wildmutt mother (for some money scheme) leaving the little wildpups alone until Nina discovers them and cares for them.

More characters are bound to appear throughout this fanfic. Enjoy and proceed to Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1 The Reunion

**Here is the first chapter. This will reveal Ben's interactions with Nina. Enjoy!**

In the city of Bellwood, the city folk go about their busy day. Driving, shopping, and even yelling at others to hurry or watch it. Today however, something has invaded this busy city routine. On a corner block at a meat market, a white wolf like creature with big fangs jumped out the window with a huge hunk of meat.

"Hey come back here!" yelled the butcher running outside swinging a meat cleaver.

This wolf like creature continued to run and not caring about the people on the street (who seemed to be moving out of the way and/or freaking out). It wasn't long until laser blasts caught this creature's attention. It skid to a stop to see who did it. Ben had transformed into one of his aliens with yellow wings and red scaly skin. He flew around the corner and hovered over this creature.

"The name's Jetray! Don't you know it's impolite to take things without paying," he said.

The creature just rolled its eyes at him and took off a bit faster. This surprised Ben. He felt as if the creature understood him and didn't care. Suddenly a green car came down the street and skid to a stop. A man with black hair came out along with a woman with orange reddish hair.

"Kevin, Gwen, there's something unusual about this creature," said Ben

"What's the situation?" asked Kevin

"This creature stole meat from the meat market and just took off running. I tried to stop it, but it just rolled its eyes at me and ran off again."

"Well, we might as well follow it if it's not going to fight," said Gwen

Kevin and Gwen got back in the car while Ben took to the sky. He caught up to the creature who was still running, but kept a distance. He didn't want to be spotted and was curious to see where this creature was going with that hunk of meat. About 15 minutes later, the creature went through an open part of a fence that lead to an abandoned park. Kevin pulled up to the sidewalk and parked. Ben landed and changed back to his normal self.

"The old park? Why here?" asked Kevin

"It probably made a home in there somewhere," said Gwen

"Come on, let's see what this creature is up to," said Ben

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin climbed through the open part of the fence and started exploring the park.

"Can't believe this place is abandoned," said Kevin

"I remember playing here with Ben when I was 5," said Gwen

"Shh! There it is," said Ben pointing out the creature.

They found some bushes to hide behind and watch from the distance. The creature's ears perk up and looked around. When it didn't see anything, it went back to what it was doing. It set the meat down on the ground and let out a low rumble growl. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin continued to watch. It wasn't long until they saw three baby wildpups come out and approach the wolf like creature. They were making happy grunt noises and then started to chew on the hunk of meat.

"Oh, I get it now. This creature stole food to feed those wildpups," said Ben

"What darlings," said Gwen

"I wasted my time for this?!" shouted Kevin

Ben and Gwen quickly covered Kevin's mouth, but it was too late. The wolf like creature jumped behind the bushes where they were at and began snarling at them.

"You again?! What do you wa...Ben, is that you?" said the wolf like creature

"You can talk?!" said Gwen and Kevin together

"You know me?" asked Ben confused

"Maybe you'll remember me from my human form," replied the wolf creature

Right before their eyes, this wolf creature transformed into a woman. She had brown hair, purple eyes, fangs, and a tail. She wore a jumpsuit that has two combined colors of black and pink. Kevin and Gwen were stunned, but Ben began to smile.

"NINA!" said Ben hugging her

"It's been a long time," she responded also pushing him off

Nina looked at Kevin and Gwen who couldn't help, but stare at her.

"You must be Gwen and Kevin. I heard about you," said Nina

"Really?" said Gwen a little confused

"I wish we could say the same," said Kevin

"How are your missions going with the Saturdays? Catch any cryptids?" asked Ben

"We don't exactly catch them Ben, we help them. The Saturdays will call me when they need me to help communicate with the cryptids," said Nina

"Well that's interesting," said Gwen

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we need answers Nina," said Kevin

"He is right so could you tell us what's going on here?" asked Ben

"Well, it's a long story," said Nina

"Please tell us," said Gwen

"Alright, but this isn't going to be pretty."

Nina changed back to her wolf saber form and went back to the wildpups. They had finished eating and started nuzzling Nina. Ben, Kevin and Gwen followed.

"You might as well get settled," said Nina

**End of Chapter 1. I hate to end the chapter here, but Chapter 2 will be revealing more. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be posted soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 The Mission

**Hi guys! Here is Chapter 2. Nina tells the story of why she's caring for the wildpups which leads to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin heading out on their new mission. Enjoy!**

Nina settled on the grass while the wildpups settled next to her. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin also sat in the grass and waited to hear Nina's story.

"Well about a week ago, I came to Bellwood to relax. I found this abandoned park which was perfect for me because no one would bother me and I wouldn't be seen. I was carrying my last kill. As I dragged it into this park, I saw this dog like alien creature..."

"Wildmutt," interrupted Kevin

"Kevin shush!" said Gwen

"Anyways," Nina said continuing her story.

"I saw this wildmutt and these three little ones. We stared at each other for awhile. It felt like we were making a connection, almost as if we understood each other. To me, they seemed hungry so I ripped off a limb off my kill for myself and gave them the rest of it. I walked away with my small portion. I turned around and saw the wildmutt and the little ones take the kill. Later that night, I heard noises entering the park. I went to investigate and I saw 3 men dressed in some kind of uniform lurking around. At first, I thought they were after me. But I soon learned that they were after the wildmutts. I heard some kind of sound go off and then the mother wildmutt began to snarl. It sounded like she was trying to fight them. It wasn't long until I heard the mother wildmutt's loud shriek and it sent shivers down my spine. She was trapped in some kind of glowing net. I watched these men dragged her away. I followed them from a safe distance and was ready to help the wildmutt mother. She must have seen me because when I was about ready to pounce on these men, she roared really loud. I just stopped and looked at her. It felt like she was telling me to stay behind. I watched as these men loaded her onto this truck and drove off. After the coast was clear I went back to where she was nesting and her 3 cubs were upset. I approached them slowly and nuzzled one of them. After a few moments, the wildpups trusted me. I've been taking care of them ever since."

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were silent for a few moments. Why would someone separate a mother from its cubs? They got up and Gwen knelt down by one of the wildpups. She stroked it's head and it gave her a smile. It was kind of hard to tell what mood it was in since wildmutts don't have a face.

"Who would want to hurt these babies? They're so cute!" said Gwen

She got up and stood by Kevin.

"Kevin, I hope we have one of our own," she told him

"Me too Gwen. I hope it happens someday," he responded blushing

"Really? You mean it?"

"Totally babe."

"I'm glad you feel that way. When we have one we can him for walks, play fetch in the park, and even teach him some tricks."

"Oh, I thought we were talking about something else."

Gwen became shocked and blushed at Kevin's comment. She thought they were talking about adopting a wildpup for a pet someday, not have a baby. Ben didn't seemed too surprised at Kevin's comment, he was more disgusted really.

"Can we continue this epic love story after the mission please?" said Ben

Ben turned his attention to Nina who looked a bit confused on what just went on during the discussion.

"Nina, can you tell us what these men looked like?" asked Ben

"Well it was hard to tell because it was dark out, but I heard one of the men call another 'Colbie'," she responded

"COLBIE!" shouted Kevin

Everyone turned their attention to Kevin as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"Kevin, do you know this Colbie?" asked Gwen

"He's a no good, dirty rotten, back stabber!" he responded

"What has he done in the past?" asked Ben

"Back when I was working with Argit, Colbie made a deal with us that would make us all rich. In the end, he lead us into a trap that got us busted while Colbie made the getaway with the alien tech. He got the fortune for himself," said Kevin

"So if he's a conman, what would he want with a wildmutt?" asked Gwen

"That is strange," said Ben

"It isn't so strange if a money scam is involved," said Kevin

"So now what?" asked Gwen

"We need to find this Colbie and what he wants with the wildmutt," said Ben

"But how are we going to track him?" asked Gwen

"I have something that may help. Wait here," said Nina

She disappeared behind the trees and soon came back with a piece of clothing material. Gwen took it and examined it.

"I found this near the wildmutt's nesting. If I'm correct, this came from whatever those men were wearing," said Nina

"This is perfect. We'll be able to track them with this," said Gwen

"How?"

Gwen began using her mana powers. Her eyes glowed and the clothing material started to glow and float in front of her. This surprised Nina. She had no idea Gwen had that kind of power. Her eyes changed back to normal as the clothing material landed back in her hands.

"Okay, I got them," said Gwen

"We better get going," said Ben

"Are you coming Nina?" asked Kevin

"I already have a job, looking after these three," she replied

Kevin looked at the wildpups that were standing by Nina. One was hiding behind her. He understood that they needed protection.

"Please bring their mother back," said Nina

"Don't worry we will," said Kevin

"Good luck on your mission," said Nina

"I don't need luck. I'm Ben Tennyson," said Ben

"That's right, you need directions," teased Kevin

"That was uncalled for," grunted Ben

"Guys, can we go now?" asked Gwen

Ben, Kevin, and Gwen went back to Kevin's car and started heading off in the direction that Gwen tracked. Kevin couldn't help but think of what Colbie was scheming now. He just hoped that they were going to rescue the mother wildmutt in time.

**End of Chapter 2. This one went on a bit longer than Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 will be posted soon. **


	4. Chapter 3 Colbie

**Okay, here's the 3rd chapter. This chapter leads to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin discovering Colbie's plans and why he stole the momma wildmutt. Enjoy:**

The day had finally reached sunset. After a few hours, Kevin drove up to an old abandoned mining town. It was surrounded by old fences with an old sign attached that was about to fall off. It read: "No Trespassing." Ben, Gwen, and Kevin got out of the car and looked around.

"Gwen, are you sure they're here?" asked Ben

"Yes, Colbie is in there somewhere with that momma wildmutt," she replied

"Alright, we better get in there," said Kevin

"I'll notify the Plumbers about this suspicious activity and the captured wildmutt," said Ben as he pushed buttons on his badge.

They walked around looking for a way in until they saw a hole in the old fence that's big enough to crawl through. Ben peeked in and looked around just to make sure there was no one around. The coast was clear which gave Ben, Gwen, and Kevin a chance to search the place and look for clues. Old structures of buildings that were built in late 1800s to early 1900s stood. Gwen found it amazing to stand on land that holds history.

"What kind of buildings were these?" asked Kevin

"Oh they were probably businesses or even homes," said Gwen

"Seriously? It looks like if I touch one, it'll fall over."

"Well it probably would. These buildings are at least 100 years old."

"Shh! I hear someone coming!" alerted Ben

He, Gwen, and Kevin quickly darted behind one of the old buildings. They saw 2 men in uniforms walking around holding some kind of device and were heading to one of the old mines.

"Let's follow them," whispered Gwen

Keeping a safe distance, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin followed them into the mine. When it was getting hard to see, Gwen used her powers to light the way. As they continued farther into the mine, they started to hear digging noises and animal like noises. They assumed it was the momma wildmutt. When they saw a light in the distance, Gwen stopped using her powers and they continued forward towards the light. When they finally reached it, they stood there at the entrance of the mining room with their mouths hanging open for a few moments. What they saw was unbelievable.

There were dozens of wildmutts everywhere digging in the ground and they were wearing metal like collars. There was about 10 or 12 henchmen walking around watching the wildmutts. One of the wildmutts collapsed and one of the henchmen approached it.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" he yelled

He pulled out a device and pushed a button. Suddenly, all the wildmutts started screaming. The metal collars were releasing a shock to them.

"When one of you stops working, you all pay the price!" said the henchman

Gwen was shocked at what she was seeing happen before her eyes.

"Those poor wildmutts. How could someone be so cruel?" she asked

"If these guys are getting paid good, they don't care who gets hurt," said Kevin

"Guys look, over there," said Ben

He was pointing across the mining room where a cage stood and inside was the momma wildmutt. She didn't have a metal shock collar on yet.

"Come on, we need to get to her," said Ben

Suddenly a loud alarm went off. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin covered their ears. They continued to watch to see what happens next. Kevin's eyes glared at who entered the mining room.

"It's Colbie," he snarled

Colbie was dressed up in a suit and looked like a wealthy person. He approached his henchmen who lined up single file like if they were in an army.

"So, how was work today?" asked Colbie

"Not bad sir, see for yourself," replied one of the henchmen

3 more henchmen approached Colbie with mining carts full of gold. Colbie was pleased at the results. He picked one up and admired it. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were disgusted.

"It all makes sense now. Colbie captured these wildmutts to dig up gold," said Kevin

"And he tortures them with those shock collars," said Ben

"How sickening!" said Gwen

Colbie and his henchmen then started to approach the cage.

"So you brought me a new wildmutt?" asked Colbie

"We just captured her last night. She is quite stubborn though," said one of the henchmen

"Yeah, she almost took my arm off when I tried getting a shock collar on her today," said another

"Really? Well then we'll have to do things the hard way," responded Colbie

He approached the cage while the momma wildmutt growled at him. He slammed his hand onto the iron bars that made her jump a little.

"Enjoy your last night of freedom because tomorrow I'm going to break you and you will be working for me like the rest of your little friends or you'll be sorry," said Colbie

He waved a metal shock collar in her face that made her cringe. She knew what it was and didn't like it. This only made Colbie smile.

"Alright, get these mutts back in their cells. We're calling it a night," he said

The henchmen did as they were told. The wildmutts screamed as they were shocked and then they were lead into another room. When the lights dimmed low and the mining room was clear, Ben used his Ultimatrix and changed into Wildmutt. He, Gwen, and Kevin headed down to the cage that momma wildmutt was in. When she saw them coming, she started to growl and make noise.

"Shh! It's okay. We're here to help you," said Kevin

"Ben, you better try talking to her," said Gwen

Ben approached the cage and stood up on his legs resting his paws on the iron bars. He began grumbling something to momma wildmutt. She stopped and just focused on Ben. When he stopped grumbling, momma wildmutt started responding with her grumbles. Kevin and Gwen were amazed that they could communicate, even though neither one of them knew what they were saying. The grumbling went on for awhile between Ben and the momma wildmutt. Then, momma wildmutt went towards the back of the cage and laid down to sleep while Ben changed back to his normal self.

"Well, what's going on?" asked Gwen

"She told me that she's terrified and feels that there's no way of escaping, but she's giving us a chance to help her. She also misses her babies," said Ben

"I can't blame her," said Kevin

"What do we do now?" asked Gwen

"Nobody is going to do anything!" interrupted a voice

They turned their attention to the voice as the lights came on. Colbie approached them. Kevin was starting to feel outraged.

"Well, well, well. Kevin Levin. I didn't think I see you again," said Colbie

"I was thinking the same thing Colbie!" Kevin snarled

"And I see you brought friends. Who's the cute one?"

"None of your business!"

"Ooh, you're enraged. Just like the good old days."

"We saw the whole thing Colbie! You're out of your mind!" said Ben

"Wait a minute, I know you! You're Ben Tennyson. Why didn't I recognize you sooner?" responded Colbie

Gwen's hands started to glow. Colbie turned his attention to her.

"Well, hello gorgeous. What's a lovely thing like you doing with these two freeloaders?" he asked

"FREELOADERS!" screamed Kevin

"Planning to kick your butt for hurting these wildmutts!" responded Gwen

Colbie didn't seem really intimidated by their threats. Kevin was only getting angrier at Colbie for trying to flirt with his girl.

"Alright Colbie! Start talking. Why are you doing this?!" Kevin snarled

"Why? For money of course. You see Kevin, I came across this old mine and discovered gold. If only those miners back in the day have dug further, they would have been rich, but their loss is my gain. That's when I got the idea to use wildmutts to dig up the gold for me. The more gold they find, the more money I make," he responded

"But what gives you the right to hurt them?" asked Gwen

"They're just alien creatures. I'll do with them as I please," said Colbie

"That's it!" yelled Kevin

He touched the iron bar on the cage and absorbed metal. He made his fist huge and swung at Colbie sending him flying into the wall. Colbie got up slowly and dusted off his suit.

"I admit Kevin, you surprised me, but now I have a surprise of my own," said Colbie

He pushed a button that set off an alarm and Colbie's henchmen entered the room.

"Boys, we have intruders that want to take our gold. Get them!" Colbie ordered

The henchmen took charge at Ben, Gwen, and Kevin as Colbie started making a run for it. Gwen spotted him leaving the mines and figured he was heading to the old mining town.

"Guys, we have to make this fight quick! Colbie is getting away," she said

"Don't worry, I can get these guys down in 10 seconds," said Kevin

They braced themselves as the henchmen got closer.

**End of Chapter 3. I'm ending it here, but Chapter 4 is going to get intense. Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 4 GWEN!

**Hi guys. Well this is the chapter where things get intense. Also, this chapter will be shorter than the rest:**

Within minutes, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin took out all the henchmen. It would probably be an hour before any of them woke up again.

"Come on, we must catch Colbie!" said Gwen

Ben used the ultimatrix to transform into Wildmutt again. He sniffed around until he got Colbie's scent and started running out of the mining area with Gwen & Kevin behind him. Colbie's scent lead Ben and the others into the old mining town. Ben stopped and sniffed the air and then grunted something.

"What the matter, did you lose him?" asked Kevin

Gwen used her power to locate Colbie. It didn't take long to track his location.

"He's hiding in that old saw mill," she said

"We better be careful. These buildings don't look very stable," said Kevin

They approached the saw mill and carefully walked inside. When they entered the 2nd part of the saw mill, Ben began to growl.

"Alright, we know you're in here! Come out!" shouted Kevin

Colbie remained hidden as Ben continued to growl. They waited and listened for Colbie to make his move. Suddenly a big gust of sawdust filled the room, following the sound of footsteps leaving the sawmill. Kevin and Ben coughed as Gwen used her powers to follow Colbie outside. She chased him into another building that was 2 stories.

"Come on Colbie, don't make this any harder on yourself," said Gwen

She heard footsteps dash up the stairs. Gwen approached the stairs, but the upper level looked like it could collapse if too much pressure was put on it. Ben and Kevin entered the old building and Gwen stopped them.

"What's the matter?" asked Kevin

"Colbie is up there, but my concern is that the upper level is unstable," said Gwen

Ben transformed back to his normal self. He figured Wildmutt would be a problem on the upper level.

"We'll go upstairs one at a time," said Gwen

She went up first, then Ben, then Kevin. They decided to spread out and look in every room. Kevin entered a room and looked around. He was determined to find Colbie and strangle him. Kevin suddenly heard a noise. He kept alert and listened. Suddenly, a giant lead pipe struck Kevin sending him flying through the wall and into another room that Gwen was in.

"Kevin, are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine!" he replied getting up.

Suddenly, the floor beneath Kevin started to crumble and break! The room was collapsing. A giant beam was about to fall on Kevin.

"KEVIN LOOK OUT!" Gwen shouted

She used her powers to push Kevin out of the room, near the stairs. She move him out of the way just in time before the beam hit him, but the beam struck Gwen and pulled her through the floor.

"GWEN!" Kevin screamed

Suddenly, Colbie leaped over Kevin and ran down the steps and then Ben crashed into Kevin. They both tumbled down the stairs. Ben looked up to see Colbie darting out of the building. Ben was about to charge after him when Kevin stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Gwen is in trouble. She never came downstairs," said Kevin

"WHAT!"

Suddenly, the whole building started to shake and the roof started to collapse.

"This is bad. We have to get out!" said Kevin

"What about Gwen!" shouted Ben

There was no time to answer. Kevin dragged Ben outside and the whole building collapsed and started sinking into the ground.

"GWEN!" shouted Ben

He ran on top of the collapsed structure and began digging around looking for Gwen. So many thoughts ran through his mind. He had to save his cousin. Kevin just shook his head.

"Ben stop it!" said Kevin

"We have to find her!" said Ben

"BEN STOP IT!"

Kevin pulled him off the collapsed structure and pushed him on the ground. Ben was huffing and tears were in his eyes.

"What's your problem?! I thought you cared about Gwen! Why did you stop me?" he asked

"Because the more you dig out, the more dirt caves in. You're only burying her in further!" said Kevin

"Then how do we get her out?!"

"We can't."

"What?"

"No one can escape this Ben. This building is sinking in the ground! Believe me, I've tried to save an old friend the same way you were trying to save Gwen...it didn't work. It only made it worse."

"So...she's...she's gone?"

Kevin turned away in shame. He felt so helpless and couldn't do anything. Ben just stared at the collapsed structure. He was wishing that it was him. Kevin's rage continued to build. The next time he found Colbie, he was going to make him wish that he was never born.

"Come on Ben, let's finish this mission for Gwen," said Kevin

"It's what she would have wanted," said Ben

"Once I find Colbie, I'm going to give him a good beating."

"Fine, but I get the first punch."

Ben and Kevin continued the search for Colbie. Kevin stopped, looked at the collapsed structure, and remembered what Gwen did for him. His fist tightened.

"I swear, Colbie will pay for this Gwen," he said under his breath.

**End of Chapter 4. Wow, poor Gwen. Colbie really knows how to piss off Ben and Kevin. The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	6. Chapter 5 Ben & Kevin vs Colbie

**Finally, here is Chapter 5. The battle against Colbie is on, but how will this battle turn out? Read on and find out:**

Colbie continued to sneak around the mining town, trying to avoid Kevin and Ben. He knew that they were on the hunt for him, but his main goal was to get back into the mines to escape in his secret transportation. As he walked across an old porch, something suddenly dropped right in front of him and a metal like hand grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him off his feet making him gag.

"Hello Colbie. Let's talk!" snapped Kevin

"Sure, but let me down," he responded gagging

Kevin put him back on his feet, but kept a good grip on him. Kevin transformed his free hand into a spike ball.

"First you scammed me and Argit and now you murdered my future wife!" he snarled

"Oh that was an accident, but she didn't deserve to be with someone like you," said Colbie

Kevin roared with anger as he sent Colbie flying across the road near another building. Colbie ended up landing in front of an alien creature. He was big, buff, and seemed to resemble a tiger. Colbie realized it was Ben. He looked down at Colbie angrily and then grabbed him by the arms pulling him up close to his face.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING COLBIE! NOBODY COLLAPSES A BUILDING ON ANYONE EXCEPT RATH!" yelled Ben

"I think I know what would make you feel better," said Colbie

Ben make a confusing look at Colbie as he dug through his pockets and pulled out a fun size box of cereal.

"Frosted Flakes Rath?" Colbie offered

Ben roared and punched Colbie into one of the old buildings.

"WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY? YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING COLBIE! THE ONLY THING RATH FINDS FUNNY IS GETTING YOUR BUTT KICKED BY RATH!" he yelled

Ben charged at Colbie and gave him a few good punches in the face and in the gut. He then kicked him in the air where he landed by Kevin. Colbie coughed and looked up to see Kevin grab him once more. He was suddenly pinned to the wall of the old building. Kevin raised his free transformed spiked hand, about ready to bash Colbie's skull in.

"I hope you know what you're going to say to God, because you're going to see Him today!" snarled Kevin

Colbie shut his eyes as Kevin was about to strike him, but suddenly Kevin felt something holding back his transformed hand. Kevin looked to see what it was. It was a pink mana power. Kevin and Ben turned around to see Gwen in the distance. She was floating in mid air using her powers. Gwen let go of Kevin's hand and grabbed a hold of Colbie. She pulled him towards her. She raised him in the air and slammed him into the ground a few times, spun him around, and then sent him flying into an old building. Gwen floated back down to the ground and stopped using her powers. She felt a bit wobbly and held her head. Ben transformed back to his normal self as he ran towards his cousin with a big grin on his face.

"Gwen, you're alive!" he said as he hugged her

She hugged him back knowing that everything was alright again.

"How did you get out of that collapsed structure?" Ben asked

"I put most of my energy in my powers to teleport out," replied Gwen

"GWEN!" called out Kevin as he made his way to her

Ben stood out of the way as Kevin took Gwen in his arms. He held her for a few moments and felt warm tears stream down his face.

"I thought I lost you. Don't scare me like that again," said Kevin

"You will never lose me Kevin. I'll always be with you," said Gwen

Kevin stroked Gwen's face as she wiped his tears away. Then they shared a long kiss. Ben usually would make a comment about being disgusted with their kissing, but he let them have their moment together. Ben looked over in the distance to see Colbie getting up and limping away.

"Uh, I hate to break this up, but Colbie is getting away!" said Ben

Kevin and Gwen stopped to see Colbie limping away. Gwen only smiled.

"Don't worry, he won't get very far," she said

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin

Suddenly they heard loud roaring that echoed through the old mining town. Colbie was trying to run in another direction. He looked scared. Wildmutts started entering the mining town preventing Colbie from escaping.

"How did the wildmutts get out of their cells?" asked Kevin

"After I teleported out from the collapsed structure, I ended up back in the mines. I decided to set free all the wildmutts, including momma wildmutt," said Gwen

"Very clever. That's my girl."

Momma wildmutt came up to Gwen and the others. She gave Gwen a kiss. Gwen smiled and stroked the top of her head. Ben used the ulimatrix once more to transform into wildmutt and he joined the others below that wanted to hurt Colbie. Ben roared making the other wildmutts leap at Colbie. Colbie screamed as he was dog piled and then started getting bit and scratched. Once Ben thought Colbie had enough, he roared loud enough to get the other wildmutts to stop. Colbie was now a mess. His suit was all tore up, he had scratches on his face, and was panting.

"I GIVE UP! YOU WIN!" he yelled

Ben approached him and placed his big paw across Colbie's chest. He snarled and let his droll drip on Colbie. Gwen and Kevin continued to watch in the distance. They were both relieved that the battle was finally over. A few hours later, the Plumbers showed up at the scene with a few ships. Colbie and his henchmen were arrested and brought aboard one ship while the wildmutts were escorted on another to be taken home. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen were talking with one of the commanders.

"Good work on catching this guy," said the commander

"Thank you sir," replied Ben

"Now what about this wildmutt?" the commander asked pointing at momma wildmutt

"She has to be taken back to the abandoned park in Bellwood. Her babies are waiting for her," said Gwen

"Very well. Let's get her back with her cubs," said the commander

**End of Chapter 5. Sorry to end it here, but I wanted the ending to have its own chapter. I'll be posting it soon. **


	7. Chapter 6 Family Reunion

**Hi guys. This is the last chapter for this story. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I wanted the ending to have its own chapter. Well enjoy. Let me know what you think:**

In Bellwood's abandoned park. Nina escorted the cubs to their nest for a nap. She carried one of them with her mouth while the other two followed her. She set the wildpup down while its siblings joined it.

"Get some rest guys, your momma should be back soon," said Nina

She laid down next to them and kept an eye on them until they were all sound asleep. Nina thought about catching a nap too when she suddenly heard some sort of aircraft land nearby. She got up and looked in the direction of where the noise came from. She wasn't sure if it was Ben or an intruder. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and rustling noises coming from the bushes in the distance. The sound woke up the wildpups. They hid behind Nina while she began to growl and took her defensive pose. She stopped when she saw that it was the momma wildmutt. When the wildpups saw her, they ran towards her making happy noises. Momma wildmutt covered her cubs in kisses. Nina was glad to see them together again.

"Sorry it took awhile," said a familiar voice

Nina looked over to see Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walking over along with a few Plumbers.

"I'm glad you brought her back in one piece," she said

"It wasn't too difficult," said Kevin

"What about the guys that kidnapped her?" asked Nina

"Don't worry, they'll be doing time for about 10 years," said Gwen

"Well, we should send momma wildmutt and her pups back home," said Ben

Within a few minutes, the Plumbers were escorting momma wildmutt and her pups aboard the ship. She stopped and looked back at the ones who saved her and the one who watched over her cubs. Momma wildmutt looked down at her cubs as they looked up at her. She grunted something and the wildpups ran towards Nina. They were making happy noises again and nuzzling her. Nina knew that they were saying goodbye. She gave them kisses and the wildpups ran back to the ship ramp where their mother waited. Nina watched them board the ship along with the Plumbers then they took off into the sky.

"I'm going to miss them," said Nina

"I'll miss them too," said Gwen

"Well, we better get back to our normal routines guys," said Ben

"Nina, you need a ride anywhere?" asked Kevin

"No thanks, I can find my clan on my own. Thanks for all your help guys," she replied

"Nina, until next time," said Ben

She nodded and headed off, out of Bellwood, and back into the wilderness. Nina just hoped that her clan wasn't too worried about her and hoped that her father didn't send out the search party too soon. Nina couldn't wait to tell The Saturdays about her latest adventure.

"So guys, what do you want to do now?" asked Ben

"I assume you want to get a Mr. Smoothie?" said Gwen

"That sounds good," he replied

"Well not tonight Ben. Gwen and I have a date tonight at the movies," said Kevin

"Now that sounds good to me," said Gwen hugging Kevin

"Can you at least drop me off at Mr. Smoothies before you go?" asked Ben

"Why not? Get in the car," said Kevin

Everyone piled in and were on their way. This is one adventure that no one will ever forget.

**THE END.**

**Sorry about this chapter being super short. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting another new Ben 10 fanfic soon. **


End file.
